


Marauder With A Twist

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Feels, Leo Fitz Feels, Marauder!Fitz, Season/Series 05, Stupidest thing ever, Time Travel, but he's not the same age, fitz feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: Fitz makes it to the future, but something goes wrong... time travel has side effects.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Marauder With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Of_Something](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/gifts).



> This is the stupidest thing I have ever written lmao

When she turned around, she saw an old man standing next to her. She looked at his face. There was something strangely familiar. He was talking. She could see his lips forming the words, but couldn't hear them. He pointed at her, and Kassius gave her a glare, before clicking the button that apparently controlled her hearing, because she was flooded with the sounds of the busy room. Then the older man spoke, and she realized what was fond about him. His accent was rough and Scottish. Aged. 

Her eyes widened in realization. His features. Bloody Hell. It was Fitz. But… a hundred years old. He caught her eye, and shrugged. He was- it was Fitz. He was here. How?! That didn’t matter. He could get us home. And when we got home, would he look like that? Like someone who should’ve been dead by now? She hoped not. He walked away, and she stood there. Staring at the back of the man she hoped would live long enough to see him like that. Grow old with him. There was a glimmer of hope. 

-

There she was. Standing in front of him. In some Star Wars looking dress. Alive. She stared at him, a smile pulling at her lips. He wanted to talk to her- He actually really wanted to kiss her, but it felt weird. He was currently old enough to be her grandfather.  
Ew.  
The thought made him gag. Their staring was interrupted by another girl who was also being held captive, and was wearing the same dress and odd gold makeup. She shot him an apologetic look, before being dragged back to the main room. He smiled a little back, before bowing his head. He didn’t deserve her. 

Enoch came up behind him, startling him for a moment. Apparently Kassius’s brother wanted Daisy too. Before Enoch could walk away, Fitz grabbed his arm.  
“Enoch, will I be a hundred and something when we go back?” He said a silent prayer.  
“No. If you go back successfully, and on time, then your age will resume being the age of twenty seven and ten months.” Fitz let out a heavy sigh, before registering the rest of the sentence.  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘On Time’ ”  
“You have to get back within five days.” He stated, and then walked away. Fitz was left alone gaping. He had five days. Shit.

-

Daisy banged on the door.  
“I thought they’d be here.” She mumbled. They heard a muffled “Daisy?” From what sounded like Coulson. The door opened and Coulson pulled Daisy into a hug. Fitz walked forward, forgetting that he still had a bullet in him, and winced. Daisy walked in and then him and Jemma. Everyone's smiles faulted at him. He would've been hurt, if he wasn’t unrecognizable.  
“The hell is that?” Mack asked. Fitz laughed.  
“An old man.” Fitz limped over to the stairs in the corner and collapsed onto them. Everyone but Daisy and Jemma stared. They all seemed to register his accent and the fact that Jemma was holding his hand when they stumbled in.  
“Are you…”  
“Yeah.” He said, breathing heavily from the pain of Jemma constantly poking at his open wound.  
“How the hell?”  
“He needs medical attention, story time can wait.”  
“Not when Fitz is an eighty year old.” Mack said.  
“Hundred and four, actually.” Fitz corrected.  
“Hundred and- Damn.”  
Deke shut and locked the door. Fitz could hear they’re complaints about him, and may have pipped in, if he wasn’t bleeding out.  
“He needs alcohol for his wound.” Jemma dabbed again at his injury, then applied pressure. He groaned at the bolt of pain. He couldn’t imagine how it must've felt for Daisy, without any prior major injuries, to take two bullets in her stomach. Mack went to find a kid named Flint. The whole world was a bit hazy around the edges.  
Jemma leaned into him, “Are you going to be this old forever?”  
Fitz laughed. “No. But we have to get back in five days or… yeah.”  
“Ah. Okay. Five days… We can do that. I really, really hope.” She let out a breathy and slightly depressing laugh. “Because I really want to kiss you, but I'd rather you be my age, and not the age of Mary Ward.” He chuckled in response, but stopped himself, overwhelmed with guilt.  
“Jemma, I’m so sorry.” He looked down at the floor. “The things I did in there. I- I can’t li-” She cut him off, pulling him into the tightest hug she could manage. He cursed at the pain.  
She backed up a little, and looked down at his wound, “Sorry I forgot. You alright?” She asked, concerned. He didn’t deserve concern.  
“Yeah. I’m okay.” He forced a smile to ease her worry.  
-

“So, how are you not dead? Wouldn’t this-” Coulson gestured with his hands, “-Kill you? Don't you need to lay down or something.”  
“My face aged.” Fitz paused, “And my voice.”  
“It’s weird. Super weird. Will you look like that forever, because that’s going to be weird. And weirder for Jemma.” Fitz nodded in agreement.  
“We have to get back within five days or I will be an old man. And actually, with my current age, I’ll probably immediately die.” He realized out loud.  
“That’s not good. But, we will get back. In time.” Coulson clapped him on the back, and walked away. Fitz dragged his hand down his face, and continued looking at the supposed time machine in front of him. 

-

The monolith melted in front of them. He prayed that he wouldn’t be a hundred when they got back. Everything went dark for a second. 

Then a light. Bright. Pure white. Then they materialized back in the lighthouse. He glanced around for Jemma. After a moment, she appeared with Mack and You-Yo. He ran over to her, and she met him halfway. Another hug tight enough to kill him, but this time it was reciprocated and slightly less painful. Completely not painful. They broke apart, and he looked down. His shit was still bloodied, but the wound was gone. His hands weren’t wrinkled anymore, and the passionate kiss that Jemma pulled him into, solidified what he already suspected. He was twenty seven and ten months old again. He heard bits of conversation until something May said brought him back to reality.  
“So we found him. Try again.”  
“No it worked.” He chimed in, “It takes you through time but to the same place- I’ve been here before. With Enoch. We’re home!” 

Jemma gave him a nearly blinding smile. 

Home.


End file.
